Corrupt and Inncoent
by Reffie Striheart
Summary: Hey hey. This is a story about YUffie and Vince becoming New Turks. What horrors will they face....and will the rest of Avalanche still trust them now that they are Turks? Keep checking back for more chapters. ^_^*Chapters 4 is up*
1. The Newspaper

Arrogance and Wisdom:

**Corrupt and Innocent**

**By: Reffie Striheart**

**Chapter 1: The Newspaper **

Reno, Rude and Elena sat at a table in their office. 

" We've got too many jobs," Elena said.

" Well...." Reno paused. " We can't drop any of them, because we'll look unprofessional."

" So what do we do?" 

" Isn't it obvious?" Rude asked stoic as ever. " We need more Turks."

" So what do we do? Just put an ad in the newspaper?" Elena asked.

Reno nodded. " Yeah. We probably ought to write it now." Rude got a piece of paper and they began a rough draft.

*************************************************************************************

:::::Two nights later:::::

A dark shadow sat in the back of a bar his crimson eyes taking in all that he saw and his acute ears picking up sounds from across the bar.

Three glasses clinking together. Drunken laughter carried like smoke on the wind. A man calling for more drinks and a bartender calling that they didn't have anymore liquer. Smoke floated around and hung on the ceiling.

A man walked by and turned to see the two glowing red orbs hanging in the darkness. He sorta slipped and the newspaper in his hand fell from his hand and onto the table. He stuttered for a minute and then abruptly walked away.

Vincent emerged from the darkness to pick up the paper. He flipped through it. Kalm's baseball team The Gold Chocobos were doing good and they had beaten the Wutai Monsters. He looked through the 'wanted ads' and found only one particularly intriguing.

It read:

'Wanted: Two Turks with agility. intellegence, and battle experience. Must handel and use at least one weapon well. If you think that you fit these qualities then please come to the Turk headquarters in Junon, Moday at 2:00pm sharp.'

A slight smile appeared on Vincent's face as he sank back into the dark shadows.

Today was Sunday.

*************************************************************************************

The ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, lay in her bed in her home in the beautiful prosperous Wutai. She stared up at the ceiling and then sat up and looked around for something to read. She dug around in the piles of junk in her room and came up with today's newspaper. Yuffie shruggedand imediatly went to the Comics section but found that they were not there. The ninja let out a cry of frusteration and then began just reading the paper.

She found that the Wutai Monsters had lost to Kalm. And then she happened to look at the 'Wanted' section and saw an ad for the Turks. A smile appeared on Yuffie's face and she stood up and went over to the mirror.

She looked at herself in it and saw how much she had changed in the eleven years since they kicked Sephoroth's ass. 

She had grown tall and her dark brown hair was now down to just below her shoulders. She had curves now and her skin was browner then ever. Her attitude had changed a bit. She was no longer obsessed with materia since Wutai had grown quite a bit. She still had some of her childish ignorance and arrogance. Her eyes were the only thing that hadn't changed. They were still a soft brown and glowed with mischief.

She wondered if Reno or Rude or Elena would recognize her. She didn't think so.

The the ninja realized that if she wanted the get Junon by tomorrow then she had to leave _now. _She had a vague thought that maybe she should leve her dad a note or something. 

A grin spread across Yuffie's face and she ran out the door.

*************************************************************************************

:::::Monday, 2:00:::::

The Turks looked around at the people that had showed up. There was about twenty of them. Tall, short, fat, skinny, they were all here.

" Hey," Elena whispered. " Valentine is here." Reno and Rude looked to where she had briefly pointed and saw that she was right. Vincent Valentine was indeed in the back of the crowd.

" Okay!" Reno yelled. " We're gonna start now!" Everyone became silent. " Hand-to-hand combat will be first where you will fight either me, Rude or Elena."

" We will begin...." Elena started.

" Now."

*************************************************************************************

_Author's Note: Nothing to say really.....except _**REVEIW!!!!!! **_Please?_


	2. The First Test

Arrogance and Wisdom:

**Corrupt and Innocent**

By: Reffie Striheart

Chapter 2: The First Test

_Hand-to-hand combat, _Vincent thought. This could be interesting. He hadn't fought hand-to-hand for about thirty years.

A tall brown headed girl appeared next to him. " This should be interesting don't you think?" Vincent felt slightly surprised that someone would actually talk to him because of his appearence.

" Yes. It should." The girl laughed and Vincent gave her an odd look.

" You're as talkative as ever, Vinnie." She smiled.

" Do I know you?" Vincent asked curiously.

" Used to." She gave him a quick smile and walked past him to be one of the first in line. Thats when Vincent noticed the weapon by her side.

A shruiken.

He smiled. " Yuffie."

*************************************************************************************

Reno, Rude and Elena took turns fighting the people in line. For instance, Rude fought the first person in line, Elena the second and Reno the third. Then Rude would fight the fourth...and so on.

" Begin!" Reno cried. The three Turks quickly beat their first opponents. They beat their second ones with not a lot of problems. Reno beat his opponent and so did Rude but Elena's got her down. It went on like this for a little while. Then it was Vincent's turn. He had Rude. He did a quick bit of calculating and found that Yuffie would get Reno.

Rude launched himself at Vincent but the nimble man spun quickly away and attempted to deliver a blow to Rude's stomache but missed when the Turk blocked the blow. Rude moved to sweep Vincent's legs out from under him but Vincent jumped over them and punched Rude in the face. The Turk stumbled back whipping blood off of his nose and almost landed a blow on Vincent's chest before he dodged backwards. Vincent spun away from another blow and kicked Rude in the chest with all of the power he had. Rude flew backwards and landed on the ground and lay still. 

Vincent strode foward as Rude shook his head. He leaned down and pulled Rude up. He shook the Turk's hand and walked away to the small group of people that had beaten their opponents. Actually there was only two others beside Vincent.

" Good job," one guy with brown hair said. " My name is Teddy."

" I'm Tim," a black haired man said looking nervously from Vincent to the ground.

" I am Vincent." Came the ex-Turks growling reply. The two nodded nervously and sorta scooted away.

Vincent looked up and saw that it was Yuffie's turn. _C'mon Yuffie..._

Yuffie stood just about as tall as Reno now. She grinned at something that Reno said and replied in a no-doubt sarcastic way.

*************************************************************************************

" You'll be easy," Reno said. Yuffie grinned.

" Yeah right Turkey," she growled. Reno barley had time to wonder why she was calling him that when she launched herself at him aiming a punch at his face. He ducked and and she dodged out of the way of his kick. He punched at her and she ducked under his arm and kicked his knees. Reno's knee's buckled and Yuffie kneed him the the face. He fell backwards and then was up like a spring.

" Your gonna pay, kid," he growled.

" We always got along so well," Yuffie commented before throwing a punch at the Turk. He ducked and kicked at the girl so that he thought she couldn't escape. But, her ninja skills saved her and she cartwheeled out of the way and caught Reno's leg and threw him down. This time he stayed down. He rolled over and she helped him up.

He glared at her. Yuffie sighed. " Like I said, Reno: 'We always got along so well.'" With a smirk she went over and joined Vincent.

" Good job."

Yuffie smiled. " Thanks Vinnie. You did good too."

The Turks easily took out the rest of their competetors. In the end the only ones to proceed was Vincent, Tim, Teddy and Yuffie.

The Turks made the losers go away and they stood in a field with the five competetors.

" I can handel anything they throw at me," Yuffie whispered to Vincent. The ex-Turk smiled slightly at the ninja's remark as they followed Reno, Rude and Elena onto the grimy beach of Junon.

" The next task." Reno smiled. He pointed up to a huge tower. " Climb this."

Yuffie looked up...and up....and up. She _hated _heights. 

" Oh shit."

*************************************************************************************

A/N: So will Yuffie be able to handel the heights? Read on! And REVEIW!!!!!


	3. The Second Test

Corrup and Innocent3

**Corrup and Innocent**

**By: Reffie Striheart**

**Chapter 3: The Second Test**

Yuffie was still staring up at the tower as Reno called for Tim to go first. Vincent patted his friend on the shoulder. 

" It'll be okay," he whispered to her. " Just don't look _up _or _down. _Keep your eyes level with the tower, okay?"

" Right..." Yuffie swallowed. " Right. I can do this...."

Tim made it to the top of the tower and down without so much as a misshap. Teddy was next and as the strapped him into the equipment that would save him if he fell, Vincent noticed that the man seemed more frightened and afraid then even Yuffie. Indeed before the brown-headed man made it to the top he slipped and fell but the safety precautions saved his life.

Vincent was next.

Rude and Elena were silent as they strapped Vincent in but as they walked away Vincent could of swore that he heard Elena whisper: " Good luck, Vincent."

Vincent put his hand on the bottom of the tower and with great streangth he pulled himself up. Hand-over-hand the ex-Turk calmly pulled himself up the tower with no apparant fear or worry of any kind.

But really, he was scared.

The last time he had been at these heights was when he had been entering the Turks. In fact....it was his first mission and he had to chase a man up a water tower like this....that was when he first killed....when blood was first spilled on his hands...

Vincent shook his head to clear it of all of the unwanted memories and grabbed one of the flag from the top of the tower and started back down.

*************************************************************************************

Reno stared at the nervous, brown haired girl. _I know her..._ he thought. _But how....from where? I swear to God I've seen her. And she knows me. She said that we always got along so well. She's pretty...._

_Who is she?_

" Hey 'Lena," Reno murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

" Mmmmm?"

" Who is that girl?"

Elena shook her head. " I'm not sure...she came in right on time so I didn't get her name."

" Okay..." _She just looks kinda familular...._

Valentine jumped down and thrust the flag at them. " Here," he said simply and walked away after Elena took the flag, brushing his fingers.

Reno looked up.

It was the girl's turn.

*************************************************************************************

Yuffie took a deep breath and pulled herself up the first part of the tower. He climbed carefully, making sure that something wasn't about to collapse or anything. She tested each part and wondered what she would do if she did fall.

_Don't look up or down, look straight ahead._

Vincent's words came back to her and she gladly took his advice. She stared straigh ahead but it didn't work very well because she could see across the ocean and that was worse then looking up or down.

The ninja dared a quick glance up and saw that she was almost there. As she reached for the flag there was a huge gust of wind that caught he off-balance. She scrambled for something-ANYTHING-to grab and by pure luck her hand laced around one of the metal bars and she slammed onto the side of the tower but held on to it with a death grip, dangling six-hundred feet up.

*************************************************************************************

" Ouch," Reno muttered. " That _had _to hurt."

Rude nodded. 

Elena bit a clean nail as she watched the girl pull herself up.

" I think she'll make it," the female Turk finally said. She glanced over at Vincent Valentine and saw that he was staring intently at the girl. He bit his lip but his face remained impassive. His mouth opened slightly and formed five words, but Elena could not hear nor lip read what he had said.

*************************************************************************************

" You can do it, Yuffie," Vincent murmured.

*************************************************************************************

Six-hundred feet above her spectaters Yuffie Kisaragi pulled herself up and snatched the last blue flag that was there and moved carefully down. When she got to the bottom she threw the flag at which ever of the Turks would grab it, took off her gear and went to stand by Vincent.

Rude sent Teddy away and Reno and Elena brought the remaining cantidates to the last task. 

It was a target site.

Yuffie silently shook her head. She sucked with guns.

Vincent, on the other hand, smiled. He had a very good shot.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Hee hee.....ok hi. I'm going away for awhile so this might be the last chapter for awhile, okay? And most importantly. REVEIW!!!! Please? *puppy dog eyes* ^_^


	4. The Final Test

arroganc4

Corrupt and Innocent 

Chapter 4: The Final Task

By: Reffie Striheart

Yuffie sucked in a deep breath as Reno handed her a gun and a clip. Glancing at Vincent she saw that he was shoving the clip into the bottom of the gun. Yuffie did the same.

" You," Reno pointed at Vincent, " Have the gun that shoots slightly to the right. You," he pointed at Tim, " Have the gun that shoots to the left. You," he pointed at Yuffie, " Are the lucky girl that gets the gun that shoots perfectly."

Yuffie swallowed hard but tried not to let any emotion get in her face. She saw Reno studying her. _Man...._she thought. _Reno sure has gotton cute....._

" You will go first," Elena said pointing at Tim. The man nodded and stepped foward. 

He stood there for a few moments and then fired one shot. A few moments later he fired another shot. Two more shots rang out in about three minutes.

*************************************************************************************

" Too cocky," Reno murmured. " He was shooting like he had all of the time in the world." Rude and Elena nodded in agreement and the female Turk trotted down to the end of the range and grabbed the target and put a new one up. 

The three Turks huddled around the target to see how Tim had done. The shots were all around one side.

" Not bad...." Elena murmured.

" I still don't like him," Reno whispered back.

Rude nodded.

*************************************************************************************

" You." Elena pointed a delicate finger at Vincent.

The dark man nodded and stepped up to the line where he was supposed to shoot from. He flipped the safety off and fired four shots within about thirty seconds.

Vincent clicked the safety back on and walked back to where Tim and Yuffie were standing. He leaned over to speak to the ninja.

" Shoot as quickly as you can they don't want a slow shooter."

Yuffie nodded and watched Elena run down a change the target sheets. 

*************************************************************************************

The Turks huddled around the sheet and stared at it.

" Daaaaaaaamnnnnn," Reno muttured.

" That was perfect shooting," Rude agreed.

Elena just smiled and nodded.

*************************************************************************************

" You." Elena pointed at Yuffie and the woman stepped foward and stared down-range at the target. She took a deep breath and aimed at the middle. She had the perfect gun.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

She fired four shots as quickly and efficiently as she could.

Then she stepped back and waited for the results.

*************************************************************************************

All of the shots were around the middle.

Elena, Reno and Rude looked at eachother. 

" Valentine and the other guy," Rude said.

Elena nodded. " Yeah I agree."

Reno studied the girl. She was tall with an agile body and an odd weapon hanging at her side. It had four points. Reno could have sworn that he'd seen it before. But where....?

Tim was sort of chubby and short. He had no weapon with him.

Valentine was definatly one of the ones that they picked. He had been a Turk before and knew everything about it. He was agile, they all knew that all too well.

" No." Elena and Rude looked to Reno. " Valentine and the girl. See Tim? He's chubby. He doesn't look like he could move anywhere fast. The girl looks agile."

Elena considered Reno's decsion and nodded. " Yeah..."

Rude nodded. He turned to the three waiting people. " We have made our decsion. Tim: you are _not _going to be a Turk."

Tim glared at the other two and stalked off. 

*************************************************************************************

Yuffie smiled up at Vincent. " We made it," she whispered. Vincent nodded. He hadn't really expected to become a Tur again, but it was work and he needed a job.

Elena stode foward. " Welcome to the Turks."

Reno had been staring hard at the Wutaian girl. Finally he remembered who she was.

" Yuffie Kisaragi! Thats who you are!" he cried.

The ninja laughed. " You just figured that out?"

Rude rolled his eyes. " C'mon we've got to go get you suits."

They all walked up the stairs leaving Reno gaping after them.

" We just hired two former Avalanche members!" he cried out to the ocean that lay before him. " _**Two **_of them! Two!"

A/N: They made it! No suprise. Well as usual, please reveiw...............................................^_^


End file.
